1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to package and article carriers and more particularly to ski carriers.
2. Prior Art
Skiiing is increasing in popularity every day. People in ever-increasing numbers are enjoying the healthful and recreational benefits of this sport. In as much as the number of areas of the country with ski slopes is confined to a very small section, there is an increasing need for better means to transport the skis and other equipment by automobile to the base of the slopes and from there to the ski areas. Carriers for attaching and holding skis on the exteriors of cars are well known and extensively in use.
It is also a well recognized fact that skis and ski equipment are extremely expensive and there is a need to handle this equipment with some care to prevent its damage. A third consideration relates to preventing theft of this valuable and expensive equipment.
The biggest disadvantage with conventional car carriers for skis is their lack of adequate anti-theft provisions, the clumsiness of using them and their lack of true versatility.
Skis are also extremely bulky and carrying them, especially in winter when people are bundled up and have gloves, can lead to awkwardness in handling the equipment. Thus, to unload the skis from the car and then transport them to the slopes may result in their being damaged.
There is, therefore, a need for a ski carrier which will combine convenience and ease of use. Furthermore, it would be an advantage to have a ski carrier which could be removed from a car while still containing the skis and then serve as a hand carrier for use on the way by foot to the ski slopes. Such a carrier would need a locking arrangement which is both effective and simple. The carrier should avoid bulkiness, be adaptable to different ski designs and be constructed so as to be easily removed from the car brackets and also allow for easy removal and re-insertion of skis. An added benefit would be realized with a ski carrier which also included means to lock the carrier to a tree, post, etc., at the slope.